1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of electronic components assembly and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show an example of electronic components assembly. The conventional electronic components assembly is made by putting lead-wires 2 of electronic components on a supporting tape 3, putting a bonding tape 4 thereon to hold the lead wires on the supporting tape 3, and thereafter forming perforations 5 for feeding and positioning. Such conventional electronic components assembly and method of making the same has such drawbacks that the lead-wires 2 are used as feeding and positioning means in the process of forming the perforations 5, thereby holding of the lead-wires bonded on the supporting tape 3 by the bonding tape 4 being liable to loosening. Such loosening of the lead-wires makes the position of the perforations in relation to those of the electronic components inaccurate, which causes an incorrect insertion of the components on printed circuit board in a later process.